This invention relates generally to deaerating or deoxygenating apparatus, and more particularly concerns apparatus for removing oxygen from water to be used in the manufacturing or brewing of beer.
Modern methods of preparing beer and other beverages require the use of deaerated or deoxygenated water. Deoxygenation improves beverage stability during its preparation and during the filling process, and during storage prior to consumption. If the beverage is contained within a can, inclusion of air can permit deterioration of the plastic can lining, thereby damaging the can and spoiling the flavor of the beverage.
In many modern beverage preparation systems, deaeration apparatus is provided. Such deaerators are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,584,438 and 3,574,587, and in co-pending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 821,215 filed Aug. 2, 1977 now U.S. Pat. No. 4,112,828. These devices reduce air contained within the water to amounts on the order of a few parts per million.
While this level of deoxygenation is effective for soft drink beverages and the like, the air content must be reduced to a considerably lower level if the water is to be used in preparation or brewing of beer. In beer preparation, presence of air in a ratio of more than a very few parts per billion can result in an unacceptable end product.
Previously offered deaeration or deoxygenation apparatus for use in beer breweries have been relatively expensive, bulky, and, in some cases, ineffective. Virtually all such apparatus must be custom built; that is, the apparatus must be laboriously constructed, piece by piece, at the location where the apparatus will be used. If this apparatus is to be constructed within a presently-operating brewery, considerable disruption to production operations can result.
It is accordingly the general object of the present invention to provide efficient, effective apparatus for deaerating or deoxygenating water to be used in the brewing of beer.
More specifically, it is the object of the present invention to provide efficient, effective apparatus for deoxygenating or deaerating water so as to provide water having an oxygen content on the order of one or two parts of oxygen per billion parts of water.
Another object is to provide such apparatus in modular form for relatively easy and quick yet customized final construction.
Yet another object is to provide a deaeration or deoxygenating apparatus which will thoroughly mix a gas, such as carbon dioxide, with the treated water so as to thoroughly drive out any air and oxygen dissolved or otherwise trapped within the water.
Other objects and advantages of the invention will become apparent upon reading the following detailed description and upon reference to the drawings. Throughout the drawings, like reference numerals refer to like parts.